supermariothedreamcrystalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dream Crystal: Mass Chaos
Chapter 7: Mass Chaos Mario, Luigi and Yoshio almost fainted when they saw what was now left of Toad Town. Almost all of the buildings and structures were completely destroyed, Toads were running around frantically searching for shelter. Goombas, Chain Chomps and many other enemies were patrolling one area of the town. Luigi grabbed a fleeing Toad by his hand and asked him what was going on. "One minute, Toad Town was as normal as ever! Then the next thing you know, a missile hit Toad Town, causing this to happen!" And with that he ran off. Mario scratched his head. "This doesn't make sense….if the town was hit by that, wouldn't it have destroyed the Toads with it?" "And cause some sort of explosion to happen.?" Luigi added. "Yeah, we would've heard if something was wrong. But we all know who did this anyway." "Bowser." The trio sighed in unison. "And that's where we're headed to now." "So…let's go!" "Wait!" Mario said. "I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Luigi's eyes widened. "Toadsworth!" Princess Peach's Castle…. Toadsworth just woke up to see Toad Guards standing in front of him. "Are you okay, Sir?" one of them asked, holding out a cup of tea." "Thank you, and I am fine. But where's the Princess?" An awkward silence passed over them for about ten seconds. Another Toad Guard rushed up to him and whispered something into Toadsworth's ear. "WHAT!?" he shouted, fainting one more time. Toad Town…. Mario, Luigi and Yoshio were sneaking behind buildings and avoiding any enemies that come into their sight. They were headed for the exit, until Mario tripped, drawing attention to the trio. "Aw come on!" he yelled, completely frustrated. Now they were surrounded by Hammer, Fire and Ice Bros. "Yoshio! Run!" "And miss this? No way!" he replied. "Okay then, whatever you say…" Mario then did his signature ground pound atop a Hammer Bro.'s head. He then took the hammer and threw it, taking out three more in the process. Luigi on the other hand, was punching and kicking his way through the mob of enemies. "You okay over there Yoshio?" Luigi asked, frantically looking around for him. "Never better. Watch out!" A Fire Bro. was about to shoot a fireball at Luigi when Yoshi whacked him away with his tail, before he could shoot it. "Heh, thanks." Luigi said, dumbfounded. (Wow, this guy just saved BOTH of our butts, he's pretty good.) Minutes felt like hours battling wave after wave of minions. They barely had any energy left. Yoshio then spotted another barrage of Bullet Bills headed their way. "Uhh, guys…I think we have another problem." He said, turning Mario and Luigi's heads into that direction. "I have an idea. It's a crazy one, but it just might work." Yoshio said. He then jumped high into the air and caught one in his mouth, and shot it back at the others. It blew up most of them, except for a shiny silver one that was rocketing towards them. Luigi tried to kick it away, but it evaded, and went for Mario instead. "I think this thing is targeting you Mario!" Luigi yelled, signalling for him to run. He did, but it was too fast for him. Luigi then jumped in front Mario, taking the hit from the powerful projectile. When Mario looked back, he saw his brother half-conscious, lying on the ground. Luigi slowly got up and coughed. "You okay?!" "I think I have to sit this one out Mario." He said, barely able to stand. "Don't worry Luigi," Mario started "You can stay with Toadsworth and the others and keep the castle safe. Not that there's anything else to keep safe now." He finished, laughing. Yoshio and Luigi just looked at him with expressionless faces. "What? Anyway, can you make it back to the castle safely?" "Yeah." "Okay, good." They both watched as Luigi slowly walked back from where he came from. "Now it's just us, buddy. Let's go, we have to be prepared for anything now." "Right!" Mario and Yoshio ran off into the distance, and onward to Bowser's castle.